Une chance d'être sauvé
by titbouchon35
Summary: Dean est mort, tué par Métatron. Une personne se tient près de lui ... Se passe après le final de la saison 9 épisode 23


Coucou, je suis de retour pour un nouvel OS Destiel car en voyant l'épisode final de la saison 9, je n'ai pu résister à écrire ce que j'aimerais voir pour le premier épisode de la saison 10.

**Résumé**** : **Après que Dean ait été tué par Métatron, Crowley se trouve près de lui lorsque Castiel apparaît …

**Pairing**** : **Dean/Castiel Eh oui du Destiel encore et toujours, je suis une destiel addict dans mon cœur et dans mon âme lol

**Rating**** : K+**

**Attention spoilers saison 9 épisode 23 le final**

Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est très regrettable car sinon, ils seraient ensemble depuis un long moment.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**« Dean, réveille-toi et allons ensemble hurler à la lune …. »**

Une voix venait de prononcer cette simple phrase qui résonnait entre les murs de cette chambre.

Crowley, roi de l'enfer, assis sur un fauteuil, mais invisible aux yeux de tous contemplait la silhouette couchée sur un lit.

Un bel homme allongé dessus … On pourrait penser qu'il dort paisiblement mais ne vous y fiez pas, cet homme n'est plus…. Il est mort …

Si vous vous approchez de plus près, vous verrez que son visage n'est plus qu'ecchymoses, que ses vêtements sont couverts de sang et que son torse a une plaie béante.

Blessure provoquée par la lame d'un ange.

Un ange qui s'est pris pour notre nouveau Dieu, son nom Métatron !

Souvenez-vous bien de ce nom car c'est à cause de lui que cet homme, allongé sur son lit ne sera plus jamais l'homme qu'on connaissait et qu'on aimait.

Non, plus jamais, à moins d'un miracle. Mais les miracles existent-ils ? Et surtout y croyez-vous ?

Maintenant, laissez-moi vous parler de lui.

Ce jeune homme n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Dean Winchester, le seul et unique.

Certains vous diront que c'était quelqu'un de très bien et d'autres, bien entendu, ne pourront vous dire que le contraire.

On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, c'est bien connu.

Dean Winchester était un chasseur de créatures surnaturelles, on pouvait même dire qu'il était vraiment le meilleur de sa génération et les démons comme moi le craignaient.

Dean était âgé de 35 ans, beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir et encore plus pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu dans cette si courte vie.

Et on peut dire qu'il en avait vu. Il n'a jamais su ce qu'était une vie normale et ce depuis qu'il était un petit garçon.

Mais tout ce qu'il avait pu déjà vivre ne serait rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait maintenant.

Quand il ouvrira de nouveaux les yeux sur ce monde qu'il avait tant de fois défendu au péril de sa vie, il le verra d'une manière différente.

Regardez aussi ce qui se trouve sur son bras droit.

Une marque rouge, gorgée de sang, appelée la « marque de Caïn ».

C'est grâce ou à cause de cette marque que Dean ne sera plus jamais le même.

Si un être humain ordinaire avait été poignardé aussi profondément, il serait mort sur le coup.

Mais pas Dean Winchester.

Non, la marque lui a sauvé la vie, enfin, si on peut dire.

Car quand il ouvrira enfin les yeux, disparue la couleur émeraude qu'on trouvait si belle.

Quand il se réveillera, place à la noirceur et aux ténèbres.

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et Crowley sut que c'était Castiel qui venait d'arriver.

Crowley, toujours invisible, put voir que le visage de l'ange était défait.

Son corps était secoué de soubresauts.

Le démon comprit que l'ange pleurait et il eut un pincement au cœur.

Il connaissait depuis très longtemps les sentiments que l'ange et le chasseur ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et fut attristé car même si il était le roi de l'enfer, il éprouvait de nouveau des émotions et ce qu'il voyait maintenant, le peinait plus qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer.

Crowley aurait aimé se montrer et parler avec Castiel mais il savait comment il allait réagir.

Alors il resta invisible.

Castiel s'approcha et se pencha sur le corps de Dean, posant sa main sur la blessure provoquée par la lame d'ange et se concentra pour donner le peu de grâce qui lui restait pour sauver la vie de son humain.

Il savait que ça le tuerait mais le plus important était de sauver la vie de Dean, l'homme qu'il aimait de toute sa grâce.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Castiel était arrivé trop tard.

Il prit la main de Dean dans la sienne, l'autre caressant son visage marqué par les coups et lui parla d'une voie empreinte d'émotion et de rage contenue :

**« Non, Dean, non, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, c'est impossible ! ».**

Castiel serra plus fort la main de son protégé et continua :

**« Dean, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, j'ai besoin de toi. »**

Ses larmes continuaient à couler mais ne fit rien pour les essuyer.

Castiel leva leurs mains enlacées et déposa un doux baiser sur le dos de celle de Dean.

Crowley, toujours présent, avait l'impression d'être un voyeur mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

En fait, il aimait bien Castiel même si ils avaient un passé commun loin d'être agréable.

Et il appréciait aussi beaucoup Dean.

Il avait toujours su que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Crowley avait plusieurs fois tenté de leur faire comprendre mais avait été près de perdre la vie à chaque fois alors il avait laissé tomber.

Et maintenant, en assistant à cette triste scène, il le regrettait … enfin presque.

Il entendit Castiel dire à Dean :

**« Dean, je … je suis tellement désolé. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Je connaissais l'histoire de la marque de Caïn. J'ai voulu t'en parler mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Pourquoi ? Tu ne serais peut-être pas mort aujourd'hui ».**

Castiel, sa main posée toujours le visage de Dean, approcha ses doigts de ses lèvres et les caressa du bout des doigts.

Il sentit le visage du chasseur frémir alors il retira sa main et se redressa.

Quand Dean ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard de Castiel.

Bleu céruléen contre Noir charbon …

Castiel eut un mouvement de recul, lâcha brusquement la main toujours tenue de son humain …

Enfin, plus tout à fait.

Dean, en ouvrant les yeux contemplait Castiel avec un nouveau regard.

Celui d'un démon, enfin plus précisément un chevalier de l'enfer que rien ne pouvait tuer à part la première lame.

Crowley toujours présent avait attendu cet instant depuis qu'il était entré en catimini dans cette pièce.

Le chasseur, en se réveillant, se rappela tout ce qui s'était passé et ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il était encore en vie.

**« Cass, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »**

**« Dean, je suis désolé, tellement si tu savais. J'ai prié pour que ça n'arrive jamais ».**

Dean qui n'était plus lui-même depuis son réveil ressentait un mélange de colère, de haine et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pouvait ou ne voulait identifier :

**« Putain ! Cass, tu vas parler ! Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi j'ai cette rage en moi qui me bouffe? Metatron m'a poignardé alors pourquoi je suis pas mort putain Cass ? »**

Castiel bouleversé de voir l'homme qu'il chérissait, dans cet état, lui répondit :

**« Dean, tu n'es pas mort car la marque de Caïn t'a protégé. Et cette fureur en toi … vient aussi de la marque. Quand Caïn te l'a transmis pour vaincre Abbadon avec la première lame, il savait ce qui se passerait …**

**« Putain ! Cass, accouche ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Dean, tu n'es plus humain, tu es un …**

**« Un quoi putain ! »**

**« Tu es un chevalier de l'enfer ».**

Crowley, toujours observateur invisible constata un changement d'attitude de la part de Dean.

Les yeux de Dean retrouvant leur couleur émeraude sous le choc, se leva de son lit d'un bond, se mettant face à Castiel et dit :

**« Quoi ? Noooooon, pas ça Cass, surtout pas ça ! ».**

**« Dean …**

Dean coupa la parole à Castiel.

**« Noooon Cass, je veux pas être un monstre. Tue moi Cass, tue moi maintenant ! »**

Castiel, dont le cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, ne put que poser une main sur l'épaule de Dean, les mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge ».

Dean, terrifié par toutes ces émotions qui l'envahissait supplia :

**« Cass, fais-le s'il te plait ! »**

**« Dean, je ne peux pas. On trouvera une solution ensemble. On l'a toujours fait».**

Le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas être un monstre comme ceux qu'il avait passé sa vie à chasser avec Sam répondit :

**« Putain Cass, tu l'as ta solution ! Tu me crèves et on en parle plus. Si je reste un monstre, je vais vous faire du mal à Sam et à toi. Je veux pas alors tue-moi Cass ! »**

**« Ne me demande pas ça Dean. Je ne peux pas et même si j'acceptais, tu es un chevalier de l'enfer, et seul le porteur de la marque peut te tuer. Tu la portes donc c'est impossible, je suis désolé »**

**« Et si on retrouve Caïn, il pourrait la récupérer et je redeviendrais moi, hein Cass ? ».**

**« Dean, si Caïn la reprend, tu mourras. Metatron t'a poignardé et tu es mort. Ce qui te maintient en vie, c'est cette marque ».**

**« Putain, moi j'ai rien demandé ! Je voulais juste nous débarrasser Abbadon, c'est tout. Je préfère crever que d'être un monstre alors je vais chercher Caïn et lui rendre sa putain de marque et je pourrais mourir en paix ».**

**« Dean, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je préfère que tu sois un chevalier de l'enfer plutôt que tu sois mort ».**

**« Pourquoi Cass ? Pourquoi tu veux pas que je crève ? Tu pourrais enfin retourner au paradis avec tous les autres anges. C'est bien pour ça que tu voulais qu'on tue Metatron, non ? »**

**« Je voulais me débarasser de lui pour que mes frères ne souffrent plus et puissent retourner chez nous. C'est ce que je voulais pour eux oui, mais pas pour moi ».**

**« Alors quest ce que tu veux Cass ? »**

Crowley écoutait attentivement cet échange verbal entre un ange et un « démon » ce qui était plutôt épique en soi.

Il se demanda si Castiel allait enfin dévoiler ses sentiments et si Dean allait le faire aussi.

Même si c'était dorénavant un chevalier de l'enfer, il gardait une once d'humanité qu'il avait encore une petite chance de conserver.

Mais allait-il la saisir ?

Le roi de l'enfer se posait cette question quand il entendit Castiel parler.

**« Toi …, c'est toi que je veux Dean. J'ai toujours voulu être avec toi. J'ai tout abandonné pour toi. J'ai même perdu toute une armée prête à m'aider à vaincre Métatron pour un seul homme … TOI, Dean Winchester ».**

Dean, étonné d'entendre Castiel dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui répondit d'une voix incertaine.

**« Cass … Je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi et je t'ai jamais remercié pour ça alors merci. Mais Cass, soit réaliste, je suis un « démon », tu peux pas vouloir être avec un monstre comme moi ».**

**« Dean, on s'en sortira. Je contraindrais Metatron à te sauver, Crowley aussi si il le faut mais je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution. Je ne veux pas te perdre Dean ».**

Crowley fit un sourire, le premier depuis qu'il avait appris « la mort » de « l'écureuil ».

**« Il est trop tard Cass. Je ne suis plus l'homme que tu connaissais, je ne pourrais que te faire du mal. Je suis le mal dans toute sa puissance et tu le sais au fond de toi ».**

Castiel, dont le cœur rata un battement quand il comprit que l'homme qu'il aimait avait aussi des sentiments pour lui dit :

**« Dean, arrête de dire ça. Quand tu étais en enfer, tu étais voué à devenir un démon mais ce n'est pas arrivé car tu avais toujours une petite part d'humanité encore en toi. Je sais qu'elle est toujours là malgré la marque. Alors si tu te bats, tu peux arriver à la conserver ».**

« Tiens-tiens » se dit Crowley toujours caché, Castiel avait compris que l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était la clef. Mais est ce que Dean allait le comprendre lui aussi.

Dean, perturbé par tout ce qu'il ressentait, positif comme négatif, savait au fond de lui qu'il avait aimé Castiel dès le jour où il avait croisé son regard céruléen dans cette grange.

**« Cass, moi aussi, je tiens à toi. Toi et Sam êtes la seule famille qui me reste mais je suis un monstre et il est hors de question que je reste avec vous. Vous êtes en danger avec moi, je suis comme Abbadon. Je l'ai tué et c'est à ton tour de la faire avec moi. Je refuse d'être un monstre comme tous ceux que j'ai passé ma vie à traquer, putain, quel ironie ?».**

Castiel, malheureux d'entendre toutes ces choses qui lui brisait le cœur saisit la tête de Dean et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

Dean, surpris, ne recula pas et répondit au baiser de l'ange en posant sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Ce lien profond partagé depuis que l'ange avait sauvé le chasseur de la perdition était vraiment indéfectible.

En tendant bien l'oreille, le chasseur et son ange auraient pu entendre un « Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt » prononcé par un démon qui n'en était plus tout à fait un non plus.

Le dit démon s'éclipsa, souhaitant laisser le nouveau couple savourer ce moment qui risquait d'être peut être le seul qu'ils pourraient partager … avant longtemps …

**FIN**

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**c'est comme ça que j'aimerais que ça se passe mais on peut toujours rêver hein ?**


End file.
